Suddenly It's Magic
by GlitteringArrows
Summary: Peeta Mellark, a famous teen heartthrob and actor, has been going overboard on his self centeredness. His parents finally snap and send him off to Panem, an unknown country for two months. He soon meets the gorgeous Katniss Everdeen, who hates him immediately when noticing his arrogant behavior. He falls in love with her and their hearts collide, but will his mistakes catch up?


Thank you to all the support you've given me! I hope you like this story!

Thanks to my co-author, GlitterInTheSky! She's my best BFF and soul sister! You go, girl!

I don't own The Hunger Games.

_"One look, one touch  
Words just don't say enough_  
_When you fall in love_  
_Suddenly, suddenly it's magic..."_

-_ Cunnie Williams "Suddenly It's Magic"_

Suddenly It's Magic

By GlitteringArrows

Chapter One

Peeta's POV

I desperately run away from the huge crowd of girls and duck into an alleyway. I steady my erratic breathing and hear the loud squeals of "Where is he?"

Being a super famous actor sometimes has its cons,

Like,

1. Not being able to walk a mile without being bombarded with fan girls.

2. Annoying phone calls from annoying agents.

3. Having to sign an autograph every five seconds. Please, you have to think about my poor, tortured hand.

4. Having to be better than everybody else. Why couldn't I just blend in? No, I have to stand out.

I sigh and head back to my limo. If that's what I get for heading to McDonald's for some fries, then I'm never coming back.

_"You're new so you don't understand." Effie, my agent scolds when I tell her the bombardment of fan girls last week._

_"What should I understand? I've been in the industry for eleven years." I inform my agent and she frowns._

_"You should take a break." She tells me then walks away._

I love Effie, but she can be darn annoying sometimes. My driver, Chaff sees me and opens the door as I rush in. He slams the door quickly when we hear a tidal wave of girly shrieks and rushes to the driver's side and turns the engine on and soon we're out of downtown California.

"That was a pretty huge crowd of fan girls, Sir Peeta." Chaff tells me and I groan.

"Tell me about it." I tell him and soon drift off.

000000

I return to my bedroom wearily after the lengthy conversation with Mom. Chris and Kyle, my older brothers were snickering behind my back while Mom scolded me furiously.

_"You know you're not like anybody else! You should have been more careful and less happy-go-lucky!" Mom yells as she slams her hand on the dining table with her blonde hair flying everywhere._

_"I know, okay?" I tell her but she shakes her head._

_"No! It's not okay! The press had been all over you for two months now and you have no projects for the past two weeks! Your career is falling faster than a brick! You have to behave or else!" Mom threatens but I just shake my head._

_"Whatever." I tell her and she fumes._

_"PETER CHRISTIAN MELLARK! I raised you to be a proper boy, not a lazy, spoiled one like you are now!" She yells._

Ouch. That was the first time she called me by my full name.

I lazily head to my bed and plop down on it, inhaling the scent of fabric softener and detergent.

I fall asleep easily.

000000

Awkward morning breakfasts are the worst.

Dad and Mom spoke to each other quietly and with a frantic tone. Chris was too obsessed with his pancakes and Kyle was texting his girlfriend.

"Peeta, we will be talking with you later." My Dad's firm voice breaks the tension and I nod wordlessly while my Mom looks at me with disappointment.

I hate that look.

"Effie called about this latest offer," Dad says.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, it's going to be the latest blockbuster, you know, The Hunger Games?" Dad asks.

"The reality show one where you kill people and the lead guy gets reaped with the love of his life?" Kyle asks.

"Yes, now-" I interrupt Dad.

"Tell her yes! That's the biggest offer I had in years!" I exclaim and Dad shoots me the eye.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," Dad says. "We decide that since filming is still in three months, that you have to go through a test."

"Oooh! A test!" Chris exclaims in fake shock and clutches his chest in a dramatic manner.

"We will talk about that one with you later, now eat your breakfast." Mom interrupts and we head back to eating.

000000

I glumly head to the study, where Dad and Mom told me to go. I push open the ajar door with ease and slump down on a plush chair.

"What?" I ask them and they exchange looks.

"We decided that your test will be," Mom starts.

"We're sending you away." Dad says bluntly.

"WHAT?!" I yell, shocked. They're sending me away?!

"We are sending you to a small country far away from here. For two months, you will be living in a country called Panem. We already bought you a nice house there, beside a small farm." Mom tells me and I gape at her. Are they nuts?!

"No California for two months?!" I tell them and they nod their heads.

"Yes, you will be accompanied by Sae, Lavinia and Chaff. Only them." Dad tells me. This situation is getting no better.

"If, you survive this test, we'll allow filming and we'll even buy you that new car you want." Mom tells me. Sweet! I'll finally get that Ferrari! And only for two months!

"When am I leaving?" I ask them.

"The day after tomorrow." Mom tells me bluntly and I nod.

"Goodbye, two months and hello, Ferrari!" I mumble and head out when Dad stops me.

"Oh, and nobody knows you there. And that you're helping with the farm." Dad tells me.

"What!" I shout. No, I'm not letting a pair of ghastly cows ruin my perfect image.

"We told the owner to let you help, and the owner is a very good friend of mine. Haymitch Abernathy?" Dad asks me.

"The old drunkard?!" I ask. Seriously, my parents need to go to a mental hospital or something, they're going way overboard and into the sea.

"Yes, and please don't call him that." Dad tells me and I nod. I head back to my room and miserably text my best buds, Finnick and Gale.

_Me: Dad going crazy. Sending me 2 this weirdo senior country called Panem._

_Finnick: Whoa, dude! 'ya gotta be careful! Those hippie dudes are known for their ways of boring!_

_Gale: Agree. _

_Me: I know! Now excuse me as I research this loco place._

_Finnick: Already did. It's a nice country though. Big grasslands and wide plains. Though hot teen girl population is probably nil. I'd go crazy dude!_

Finnick is known for his infamous ways of going through ten or more women a week.

_Gale: GTG guys but please Peeta, bring condoms. I don't want half-human and half-cows all over the place LMAO._

_Me: Shut the fuck up!_

_Finnick: Gale does have a point. Bring cons. They are safe._

_Me: Fuck. You._

_Gale: Oh, giddy! The virgin's talking._

Is it my fault that I don't want intimate relationships with unknown women?

I shut my iPhone down and lie in my comfy bed.

I drift off and dream about a gorgeous girl with long, flowing chestnut brown hair and mesmerizing silver eyes with a luscious, toned body and beautiful olive skin.

000000

And I'm done! It's really hard to write two stories at the same time, but if JLaLa (awesome fellow writer) and others can do it, why not?

I like the title Suddenly It's Magic, and the song is good too.

Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm writing on my iPad, which makes it 10x more difficult.

Peeta is the spoiled, selfish and arrogant brat here. He's also a badass which I find soooo attractive.

Any guesses who the girl is?

Next Chapter: Mysterious girl's POV. Joke! It's Katniss' POV. Her actual state of being in this story and about Panem.

Always,

GA


End file.
